St. Vincent and the Grenadines
General Information Protestant (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |culture = British West Indian (British)|tech_group = Western|government = Oligarchy (until 1920) Parliamentary Republic (since 1920) |rank = Kingdom|tag = SVG|development = Start: 9|capital = St. Vincent & Grenadines (2120)}} is a Protestant British West Indian oligarchy located in the Windward Islands area, Caribbeans region, Central American subcontinent, of the North American continent; cores appearing during the 'Cold War' era. The republic will change its state religion from Protestant to Secular in 1910, and will reform into a parliamentary republic in 1920. Gaining its cores on October 27, 1969 the republic emerges from Secular 's colonial subject Protestant British West Indies on October 27, 1979. After release the country is surrounded by the waters of the Windward Islands (Caribbean Sea area and region) from all sides. The country is on-map to the present day. Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Vincentian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Ship Durability ** -10.0% Diplomatic Technology Cost * Ambition: ** -1.00 National Unrest * Ideas: ** Hurricane Belt: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Dense Population: *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier *** +20.0% National Sailors Modifier ** Kingstown: *** +20.0% Global Trade Power ** Plantations: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Commonwealth Realm: *** +3.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Sport: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Goods Communications: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:North American countries Category:British countries Category:Secular countries Category:Present Day Category:Parliamentary Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Cold War Category:Central America subcontinent Category:Protestant countries Category:British West Indian countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Oligarchies